Let Him
by Rin Kim CM.KL.UT
Summary: Kasih sayang sesungguhnya ditunjukkan pada sikap dan perilaku, bukan hanya sebuah ungkapan.Warning! OOC! Typo(s), GJ, Alur Kecepetan! dll! Chen, Xiumin, Luhan, Sehun!


**Title : Let Him **

**Cast :**

**Kim Min Seok a.k.a. Xiumin**

**Kim Jong Dae a.k.a. Chen**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehoon a.k.a. Sehun**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Rin Kim CM. KL. UT**

**.**

**Disclainmer : EXO ɷ SM Ent • Puisi 'Aku Ingin' ɷ Sapardi Djoko Damono • ɷ Rin Kim CM. KL. UT**

**.**

_**Summary**_** : Kasih sayang sesungguhnya ditunjukkan pada sikap dan perilaku, bukan hanya sebuah ungkapan.****Warning! OOC! Typo(s), GJ, Alur Kecepetan! dll!**

**.**

**WARNING! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DI MANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DIMAKLUMI!**

Author P.O.V

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

'_Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana,'_

_._

_._

"Hyung!"

Jongdae tampak berlari riang kearah namja yang lebih tua darinya.

"Ada apa Jongdae-ya?" tanya Minseok.

Jongdae terkikik, "Sebelum itu hyung, saos yang menjadi teman makan kentang mu itu ada di pipi mu."

"Eh?" tangan Minseok meraba seluruh mukanya, "Ah…! Benar! Terima kasih Jongdae-ya. Dan… ada apa?"

"Hm, begini. Sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu penting dan sangat konyol hingga harus seperti ini. Sehabis pulang sekolah, mau aku traktir-kan hyung? Aku sedang berbaik hati~"

Mata bulan Minseok semakin membulat, "HUAA! JINJJA? APAPUN?"

Kembali, Jongdae terkikik, "Nde, apapun hyung—_untuk mu_."

Minseok langsung memeluk Jongdae erat, memekik senang karena hari ini ia akan membeli cemilan-cemilan—_dikarenakan cemilan didalam kamarnya sudah habis_.

"Aku sangat sayang padamu, Jongdae-ya! Kau memang sahabat terbaik ku!" seru Minseok.

"Nde hyung, aku juga sayang padamu—_bahkan, mencintaimu._" Balas Jongdae, tersenyum tipis.

_._

_._

'_Dengan kata yang tak sempat diucapkan kayu kepada api yang menjadikannya abu,'_

_._

_._

"MinMin~!"

"Woo! Luhan! Kemana saja kau! Aku mencari-carimu, kau tahu itu?" ujar Minseok jengkel.

Luhan hanya tertawa kecil, "Mian, mian, aku tadi harus mengurus beberapa kertas yang harus ku diisi."

"Ck, memang kau selalu sibuk ya, sang sekretaris Dewan Murid." Cibir Minseok, menjalan mendahului Luhan.

"Y-yak! Kim Minseok! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriak Luhan.

"Wee~ siapa yang peduli."

Kedua orang itu berlarian—saling kejar-mengejar. Sedangkan dua namja yang dianggap tidak ada hanya terdiam.

"_Ya_.. Sehun…" panggil Jongdae.

"Ya hyung…?" balas Sehun.

"Kau sakit?"

"Hm, begitulah. Hyung sendiri?" tanya Sehun.

"Sama sepertimu."

"…Tapi… biarlah, aku cukup senang jika dia bahagia." Ujar Sehun, berjalan duluan.

Jongdae terdiam. Memang benar kata Sehun, dirinya juga akan cukup senang—tidak, sangat bahagia jika orang yang ia cintai juga bahagia. Tapi, kenapa dia terus merasakan sakit didadanya ini?

"JONGDAE-YAA! SEHUN!"

Tepat saat Jongdae mau menyusul Sehun—melangkah. Terhenti oleh teriakan yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Minseok hyung? Luhan hyung? Kenapa kalian kembali?" tanya Jongdae.

"Yak! Masih berbaik hati kami untuk kembali. Kami hanya lupa kalian—mian…" jawab Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk, "Tidak apa-apa hyung, bagian jatah Minseok hyung bisa menjadi milik ku."

"Oh Sehoon! Mati kau!" teriak Minseok, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membanting—atau lebih ringannya memukul keras sang anak kecil yang terjebak di tubuh besar.

"D—Dia hanya bercanda, hyung. Jangan terlalu dibawa serius." Tahan Jongdae.

_._

_._

_._

'_Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana,'_

_._

_._

_._

"Nee, Luhan hyung…" panggil Jongdae, kepalanya ditidurkan dimeja.

"Ada apa, DaeDae?"

"_Stop call that for me_, Luhan hyung. Jadi… apa hubunganmu dengan Minseok hyung semakin… baik?" tanya Jongdae.

"Tentu saja DaeDae! Kami pasangan serasi, nde? Nde?" seru Luhan.

Jongdae tersenyum pahit, "Ya, kalian memang pasangan yang sangat… serasi. Aku dan Sehun mendo'akan kebahagian kalian, selalu."

"_Thanks_ DaeDae~, kau memang teman yang sangat baik."

_._

_._

_._

'_Dengan isyarat yang tak sempat disampaikan awan kepada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada.'_

_._

_._

_._

"Sehun…" panggil Jongdae, kini mereka tengah berada dibelakang sekolah.

"Ya…?" tanya Sehun, menghentikan kegiatan 'ayo-minum-susu' nya.

"Kau masih sakit?" tanya Jongdae.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Sudahlah hyung, itu pilihan mereka. Biarlah… Luhan hyung dan Minseok hyung… bahagia…"

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi… seperti susah, merelakannya." Balas Jongdae.

"Aku juga, hyung. Bahkan, walau hanya melihat Luhan hyung menceritakan Minseok hyung kepadaku, memeluk Minseok hyung, dan lain sebagainya. Itu sangat menyakitkan, untuk ku, dan untuk mu."

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Aku tahu itu." Guman Jongdae lirih. Ia tahu, semua itu dia tahu. Hanya saja, perasaannya tidak ingin menuruti keinginannya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Bahkan, aku tidak bisa menyukai siapa-siapa lagi, selain Luhan hyung. Jongdae hyung."

"Aku juga sama, Sehun." balas Jongdae, menghela nafas berat, "Tapi, mau-tak-mau, kita harus merelakannya."

"…"

"_Ya_… hyung…" panggil Sehun.

Jongdae melirik, "Ada apa?"

"Perilaku kita… sudah menunjukkan bahwa kita mencintai mereka, kan?" tanya Sehun.

"Nde, sudah. Mungkin, mereka tidak menyadarinya. Setiap manusia mempunyai kepekaan yang berbeda-beda, Sehun." jawab Jongdae.

"Hm…" Sehun kembali menyeruput susunya, dan melepaskan bibir dari ujung sedotan, "Tapi apa kita masih mempunya harapan…?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku… tidak tahu. Lagipula, aku tak ingin melihat Minseok hyung terluka hanya karena Luhan hyung."

"Aku juga."

_._

_._

_._

'_Kasih sayang sesungguhnya ditunjukkan pada sikap dan perilaku,'_

_._

_._

_._

"Jongdae-ya…"

"HUAA! Minseok hyung, kau mengkagetkan ku… huft…" seru Jongdae, mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Luhan…" Minseok seakan tidak menanggapi seruan Jongdae tadi.

Jongdae yang mendengar nama Luhan, langsung mengeryit.

"Ada apa dengan Luhan hyung?" tanya Jongdae.

"Dia…" Minseok menahan isakannya.

"Luhan hyung kenapa?"

"Ak—aku juga tidak tahu, tapi tiba-tiba dia marah kepadaku—hiks—aku takut, Jongdae-ya…"

Jongdae tersenyum tipis, "Tenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu, Minseok hyung. Setelah itu, bicarakan baik-baik dengan Luhan hyung. Mungkin saja, Luhan hyung salah paham."

"Tap—tapi…"

"Minseok hyung, kau ingin Luhan hyung tidak marah kepadamu kan?" potong Jongdae.

Minseok mengangguk.

"Lakukanlah—_seperti yang kukatakan_." Saran Jongdae.

"Ba—baiklah…," Minseok berguman, "Terima kasih, Jongdae-ya, kau memang sahabat terbaik ku…," Jongdae tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, "…ang….eo…"

Mata Jongdae membulat, "Ap—apa hyung?"

"A—aniyo, aku pergi dulu, Jongdae-ya, aku akan menemui Luhan. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Ujar Minseok.

Kini, Jongdae hanya termangu diam.

_._

_._

_._

'_bukan hanya, sebuah ungkapan.'_

_._

_._

_._

"_Jadi, kalian sudah berbaikan?"_

"_Nde~ terima kasih Jongdae-ya~"_

"_Gomawo, DaeDae."_

"_Yak! _Stop call me that_! Luhan hyung!"_

_._

_._

_._

'_Setidaknya, jika orang yang kita cintai bahagia. Kita sudah cukup bahagia. Walau kebahagian itu harus merasakan rasa pahit juga.'_

_._

_._

_._

**|END|**

…..

APA INI?

Huft, maafkan Rin, ini bener-bener ancur. Mianhaeyo~

Oke, dari mana Rin mendapatkan ide-ide aneh ini?

_**CurCol Start**_; Saat itu pas hari Rabu kemarin, ada pelajaran Indonesia, dan mempelajari makna puisi, kebetulan ada sebuah puisi yang ngena banget sama Rin. Dan Puisi itu ada di atas. Oh, hanya sampai Awan, Hujan, Tiada saja kok, sisa nya adalah amanat dari isi puisi itu dan bikinan ngaco Rin -_-.

Dan… maafkan Rin, ini adalah **Fanfic Comeback stage** sekaligus **Goodbye stage**. WAE?

Huft. **Pertama**, minggu depan ada acara sekolah besar yang Rin urusi—mungkin. **Kedua**, pada akhir Febuari—katanya, Rin akan dikarantina untuk beberapa hari, untuk mempersiapkan lebih matang OSN. **Ketiga**, OSN itu setelah UTS bukan? Maka dari itu, Rin harus belajar ekstra untuk UTS sekaligus OSN. **Keempat**, Rin buntu ide karena banyak masalah -_-.

Maka dari itu… Rin harap, reader untuk memahami Rin.

Oh ya, ini FF untuk menumpahkan rasa sakit Rin terhadap LuMin QAQ Dan menganalisis(?) peraaan ChenHun.

Jaljayo.

Salam,

Rin.

.

_**Friday, 7 Febuary 2014, 6.16 WIB.**_


End file.
